


Twilight Saga - Nightshade's Hale

by MarsPlanetsGirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsPlanetsGirl/pseuds/MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lace Nightshade had just been told her time was running out, but it all seemed to stop when she got moved to Forks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I'm new to this site, so I've been nervous about putting this up. So here's hoping it goes well.  
> Don't worry Edward & Bella fans, they are in this story, as are all other Twilight characters, which i do not own.  
> I do however own Lace Nightshade, Sirius Drachen, and any other who I introduce.  
> This has no beta, so really sorry for any spelling mistakes.

I could hear them yelling at each other, I didn't want this, none of them should have been fitting, not now, I needed all three of them right now...

Please don't argue... please...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preface - I'm sat in the back of a 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche; two back packs filled with my stuff sit in the seat beside me, while two large trunk suitcases clutter the boot of the truck.

Sat up front is the hell-stress who's carting me of to my so called new life. But no one's even bothered to ask if I wanted this new life, for all they know I may just want my death, handed to me in the most brutal way, so no one can tell that the dead shell that's left is mine, though my best friend Sirius Drachen, would probably be able to know it was me.

I sigh inwardly at the thought of Sirius, I'd never got the chance to tell him I was been moved, he'd probably be pissed at me right now, but in the long run, it wasn't my fault.

The woman driving me to hell is called Morgan Cole. To most, Morgan would seem nice, kind and sweet. To me, she's too nice, too kind, and too sweet. I can't stand people like her, they act like they have the perfect blue sky hanging over their heads with no grey clouds, well they should try out my world, they'd all soon change their shitty little happy go lucky minds.

The only thing I'm looking forward to; the rain. They told me that my new home always has rain, and that's my favourite kind of weather, has been since I was little, ever since my parents funeral, it sounds morbid but I don't give a shit, it helps me remember them, or forget them. I haven't figured that out yet.

Flashback; A five year old Lace Nightshade stands over two open graves. The rain pours down heavily as thunder streaks across the mist blue sky. Out of the mist a large meaty hand lands to rest on Lace's right shoulder.

A large male kneels beside Lace, his face still clouded by the thick mist that hung heavy around the almost abandoned graveyard, a strong and frightening voice says "Don't worry my little Lace, I'll take care of you".

A sudden jolt pulled me from my daze; I looked out of my window as the rain now streaked down it, making it look like fallen tears. I soon realized why the car had jolted; we'd stopped at a bunch of stop lights.

'Must be Forks' I thought.

I look around when I hear a voice talking; I roll my eyes as I realize it's just Morgan talking, again. She never knew how to shut up; you'd think she'd have learnt that I'm not a people person.

'Corkscrew the bitch's mouth up'I hear myself thinking, but I don't hear it said in my voice, I hear it in Sirius' voice, and then a mental image of him smiling like an idiot pops into my mind, and I feel myself grow a small sad smile.

I turn back to look out of the window again, my head resting against the cold glass as I watched the rain drops fall down the partly steamed window, but only because of my breath was hitting the glass. Morgan continued to talk though I wasn't really listening, though I guessed she was talking to me about my so called new life. The car jolts again as Morgan pulls away from the stop lights.

Morgan looks back at me from the mirror, she sighs as she asks "You're not listening, are you?".

'No I'm not!' I think but what I say isn't that, "Yeah. You where telling me about Forks!".

Morgan smiles as she turns her eyes back to the road, she says "Your gonna love it here. And the school is close by, you'll make new friends. Who knows, maybe get a boyfriend. Or you know a girlfriend".

I roll my eyes again, as I continue to look out of the window.


	2. Chapter One - Small Hugs And Big Piano's

After a couple of roads Morgan pulls the car into a drive way. I sigh as I grab both of my bags and climb out of the car. Morgan smiles as I walk up beside her, she says "We'll grab your other stuff in a few. I want to show you something. Come on".

Morgan grabs my arm and drags me towards the front porch, but we hadn't got four feet when I pulled my arm back and screamed "Don't!".

Morgan froze slightly as she realized her fault straight away; she says "I'm sorry. I didn't...".

I hold up my hand as I say "No, it's... What was it you wanted to show me?".

I try to smile, and succeed in showing one of my infamous fake smiles. Morgan nods as she says "Follow me".

I nod as I sling one of my rucksacks over my shoulder and follow her into the house.

The inside of the house was beautiful, probably ordinary to the others who had seen it, but with the house I was raised in, this house looked like a palace. Morgan lead me through into the living room and then through some double doors that leaded into a largish second living room, I froze suddenly when I saw what was sitting in the room, it was a beautiful black grand piano.

Morgan smiles as she sees the look of awe on my face, she asks one simple question "You like it?".

And I can't help but stammer in my reply "Ye… yes. It's… its beautiful… but… why?".

Morgan gives me a soft smile as she says "They told me you liked to play. I thought it'd be nice for you to have something…" Morgan gave soft chuckle as she continued "Excuse the pun, but something solid to hold on to".

I give a soft smile, and I surprise myself when I realize I actually mean it, even if it was just a small one. "Thank you".

I didn't know whether to hug Morgan or to shake her hand, after all I hadn't had much experience in this kind of stuff, who am I kidding I haven't had any experience at all.

Well now was a better time than ever, I sucked up all my courage and closed the gap between us, and slowly pressed my arms to her back as I gave her a hug, and a very uncomfortable one. I could just imagine Sirius rolling about on the floor in laughter as he held his side in pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Morgan slowly pat my back. Just as Morgan was getting used to the hug I pulled away.

Human contact like this was still new and alien to me; I wasn't ready to fully surrender to it.

Morgan smiles as she says "Come on lets go get your trunks, and get you unpacked and settled".

I nod as Morgan leads my back through the two living rooms. As we passed the stairs I dropped my back packs and continued to follow Morgan.


	3. Chapter Two - Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta

After a much amusing attempted to drag my trunks upstairs and into my new room, Morgan had left to prepare dinner, leaving me to unpack in silence.

Half way through packing I came across a silver framed photo of my mom and dad from their wedding day. I sighed as I ran my fingers over the slightly chipped frame; the chipping of the frame had been caused when my uncle had thrown it out of my old bedroom window while yelling 'You're an ungrateful little bitch'. I sank slowly down onto my black and purple quilt covered bed as I looked at the photo. I'd cried every night after their deaths till is was ten, and then new tears came, tears from abuse and miss-treatment. My Uncle had been quite nice towards me till that age.

In my heart at such a young age I wanted to believe that he was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing, but I grow up all too soon, and with that the realization that he wasn't drunk and that he knew exactly what he was doing hit me like thunder. But in the long run, it doesn't matter why he did it, he just did it, and he didn't care. And now he was rotting in some dank, dark cell -- and I hadn't cried a single tear since I'd been taken from my Uncle's grip, that grip I remember all too well, that grip I'll remember for years to come, and I'm not planning on crying; not for him, never for him.

I guess in the end that was the one and only thing that I was truly grateful for when it came down to the people that had helped my escape from that hell hole; they had helped me, but it wasn't like I owed them anything. That was their job; to help kids like me. But I could at least try to be nice towards Morgan every now and again.

I sighed as I stud back up and carried the photo to the bed side cabinet and placed it next to the lamp that also sat there. I knew I could do this, I could try to get along with Morgan, and I knew that's all she was asking for, she hadn't pushed me to try too hard to get along with her, and somehow I knew she'd wait for me to come to her, and I was grateful for that.

I sigh as I go back to unpacking my stuff. A few seconds later I pull out a smallish shoe box, I smile slightly as I run my fingers over the worn lid, I slowly remove the lid as I sit back down on the bed, in the box was a bunch of pictures, some of my mom and dad, but most of them are of me and Sirius, the first photo at the top was of me and Sirius when we were on the fairground waltzers last year. I smile slightly at the photo, he was my only friend, my brother in my mind, and he was the only person I was gonna miss from my old life.

I look up when I hear a knock on the door, standing there is Morgan, she smiles as she says "Dinner's ready". I nod as I replace the lid on the box and put it on the bed, I then stand and head out of the room after Morgan.

I followed Morgan, my head down slightly as my eyes follow the floor. As we reached the kitchen the smell of food hit my senses and almost made my eyes water as looked up at the source of the food. On a largish table was a spread that I would consider fit for a four people family, but this was only because I was used to eating small cold amounts of food.

Morgan motions for me to take the seat opposite from her, and I nod as I nervously sit down. Once I was sat down I placed my interlaced hands in my lap as I looked down. I looked up though when I heard Morgan ask "What's wrong? You not hungry?". I look down at my lap, annoyed and sad at myself for not knowing what to do. A few moments later I look up again when I notice food appearing on my plate.

Morgan smiles as if she knows what's wrong, she says "It's ok you know, I'm not gonna keep you from eating. Come on, dig in". She nods towards my plate with another smile. I slowly reach up and take hold of the fork beside my plate, and then slowly pierce a piece of the food on the sharp fork edges.

Morgan watched my eat slowly for the rest of dinner, and every time I looked up at her, she'd smile, just a simple smile, but something I felt I would probably get used to.

As I finished the last of the food on my plate, a bowl appeared in front of me, and the smell of custard and sponge filled my nose. I watched as Morgan took hold of my empty plate and put in its place the bowl, she then turned and took my plate to the sink, she then turned and joined my at the table again.

"When do I start school?". "Monday. Though, you're not the only new student. Chief Swan's daughter just joined her names Bella. Who knows, you two might become friends". I nod as I say "Sounds nice".

Later;- After dinner I got a shower, and then head to my new bed. I didn't go to sleep straight away; I didn't feel like I could. So instead I opted to listen to the heavy patters of rain drops hitting the roof and window, as I watched the shadows of the trees outside play across the bedroom wall across and next to me. It was around 01:00 when the world of sleep finally took over me, but I didn't dream of anything, my mind was just a blank black wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. Thank you.. MarsPlanetsGirl :)


End file.
